


cause we’re collecting moments

by kusuos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Found Family, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Nationals, Nicknames, Seijoh Centric, Shiratorizawa Kageyama Tobio, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: His energy and eagerness reminds him of Hinata, from the team they'd beat in junior high. He remembers the shorter boy's words like they were spoken to him a mere minutes before. "I'm going to defeat you and stay on the court the longest." Hinata had said it like a promise.Kageyama inhales sharply. He won't lose.In which Kageyama goes to Shiratorizawa and Hinata goes to Seijoh.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	cause we’re collecting moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as a dm conversation w [tobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology) and i wrote this spontaneously in an hour so sorry if its kind of a mess.

"Are you nervous Nii-chan?" Hinata's younger sister, Natsu, asks. 

Hinata shook his head no, finishing up his breakfast and putting his dishes in the sink. "Gahhh I'm so excited!" he says, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, already ready to start his first day of high school. 

He changes into his uniform, grabs his school bag and rockets out the door, jumping onto his bike and pedaling furiously. 

When he gets to Aoba Johsai high school, he locks up his bike and heads towards the gym. He knows he has to fill out an application to join the team first, but he has practice clothes in his bag just in case. Hopefully, he'll find someone willing to set to him, and if not, he can always practice passing drills by himself in the courtyard somewhere. 

There are two other people, who Hinata guesses are first years, sitting on the steps outside of the gym. He vaguely recognizes them from his game against Kitagawa Daiichi in junior high, and his face scrunches up at the memory of the game. He's not going to lose to them anymore. 

He walks up to them and sits down next to the one who's hair looks like a shallot. "H- hi," he says. 

"Hey," the one with the tired face says. "I'm Kunimi, this is Kindaichi. Are you joining the volleyball team too?" 

Hinata nods. "I hope so," he says.. 

"Any specific reason you joined Seijoh?" Kunimi asks in his usual disinterested flat tone. The glint in his eyes tells a different story though, it shows that he's interested in Hinata's motives. 

"The volleyball team," Hinata says. His eyes glint as well, his smile settling into a smirk. "I want to go to nationals and beat Kageyama Tobio." 

Kindaichi laughs. "The feeling is mutual about the king." He smiles a wicked smile. "We're going to crush him." Kunimi nods his agreement as well. 

"Oh?" a voice from behind them asks. "Who are we crushing?" 

"Oikawa-san!" Kunimi and Kindaichi shout, running up to the older boy. Hinata follows them. They must mean Oikawa Tooru, the captain of the boy's volleyball team, and one of the best setters in the prefecture. 

Oikawa wraps the two first years in a large hug. "I missed you guys!" He pulls Kindaichi and Kunimi tighter into the hug, ruffling Kunimi's hair. 

Kunimi groans. "Oikawa-san let _go_ of me." 

He does, but reluctantly. "I can't believe my two favorite kouhais are back! You really followed me to Seijoh, huh?" 

Kunimi scrunches up his face, but Kindaichi nods. "We all promised that we'd go to nationals together when we were in junior high," he says. "And you don't break your promises." 

Oikawa hugs him again. "Damn right I don't, Yuu-chan." When Oikawa lets go of the first year boy for the second time, he finally notices Hinata standing behind Kunimi. "Who might this be?" 

Hinata steps forward. "I'm Hinata Shoyo." 

"Are you joining the volleyball team too, Sho-chan?" 

Hinata nods. "I hope you'll have me." 

"Of course," Oikawa says. "I know you guys have to do applications and all that, but you can come and join practice for this morning if you want." 

Hinata nods excitedly. "That would be great!" 

"Come on then," Oikawa says, motioning for them to follow him through the gym doors. 

"Iwa-san!" Kindaichi shouts as soon as they're through the doors, jogging over to a boy with spiky hair that Hinata guesses is another third year. 

"Kindaichi!" The older boy shouts back, running to meet him halfway and slapping him affectionately on the shoulder. 

Kunimi and Hinata walk over to where the two are standing and Kunimi raises a hand in greeting. "Hi, Iwa-san," he mutters.

"Hi, Kunimi-kun," he replies. He spots Hinata. "You must be new, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. I'm the vice captain and a wing spiker. I hope Shittykawa hasn't been giving you a hard time." 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines. "You're so mean to me." 

Iwaizumi snorts. "Some people deserve it. Especially setters with stupid brown hair and obsessions with aliens." 

Hinata giggles nervously. He's not used to having a team, so he's not entirely used to the bantering and the friendly, welcome dynamic. 

"So what position do you want to play?" Oikawa asks him. 

"Spiker!" Hinata says. "I want to be just like the little giant, and I heard this is the best school in the prefecture besides Shiratorizawa, so I came here." 

Oikawa scoffs. "We're even better than Shiratorizawa. We're beating them and going to nationals. Oh and you never answered me earlier, guys. Who did you say we were going to crush?" 

"The king," Kindaichi says, and Oikawa's face twists into a knowing smirk at the mention of Kageyama. 

"Fuck yeah. Tobio-chan is going _down!_ " Hinata smiles and Oikawa high fives him. "Do you wanna try hitting one of my sets, Sho-chan?" 

Hinata nods eagerly, and Oikawa goes to fetch a volleyball, throwing it to Hinata so that he can send it to Oikawa for the toss. 

"Shit," Oikawa curses. "Sorry, it's a little high, I--" 

Hinata runs for the ball anyways and _jumps,_ hitting it with ease and slamming it into the floor. 

The gym goes silent for a second, then Hinata's excited voice fills it. "That was so cool! The toss was perfect, it was like _whoosh,_ and it was so easy to hit!" 

Oikawa smiles at Hinata. "The toss was horrible," he says. "That was all on you, Sho-chan. You're amazing!" 

Hinata looks up at him. "Do you really mean that?" 

"I did. Now do you wanna do that again?" 

"Yeah!" 

Hinata hits Oikawa's tosses until it's time for them to head to class, and promises to come back for afternoon practice. 

* * *

Kageyama stands outside the gates of Shiratorizawa academy, boxes in hand. His sister, Miwa, stands next to him, looking into the sunrise. 

"It's beautiful," she says. "You're lucky to be here, Tobio. And I'm happy for you. I know you're going to do amazing. 

Kageyama winces. He wishes he had the same amount of confidence in himself that she has in him. 

He puts his stuff in his room, his roommate, Goshiki Tsutomu, had already moved in, and changed into his practice clothes and headed down to the gym. Since he'd been scouted, he didn't have to try out, and he could join practice already starting on the first day. 

He introduces himself to the rest of the team, then goes to practice setting drills in the corner by himself. He's not yet comfortable with the rest of the team, still used to being avoided like the plague like he was in middle school. At least here, hopefully someone will hit his tosses. 

Someone, who he guesses is a first year, comes bounding up to him. 

"Would you mind setting to me for a bit?" the boy asks. When Kageyama looks at him blankly, he speaks. "Oh right, I'm Goshiki Tsutomu. I'm gonna be the ace one day, and I'm going to surpass Ushiwaka." 

"Oh," Kageyama says. "You're my roommate. I'm Kageyama Tobio." 

"Nice to meet you," Goshiki says, and it actually sounds genuine. 

His energy and eagerness reminds him of Hinata, from the team they'd beat in junior high. He remembers the shorter boy's words like they were spoken to him a mere minutes before. "I'm going to defeat you and stay on the court the longest." Hinata had said it like a promise. 

Kageyama inhales sharply. He won't lose. 

"Sure, I'll set to you for a while," he says. 

If he's going to stay on the court the longest, he has to learn how to work with his teammates after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short, there will be more happening next update! please leave kudos and a comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
